Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Drabbles
by OneShotWonderment
Summary: These are drabbles and one shots I have and will write about my fav. pairing on that show Cameron/John. Each chapter is a different story and rating so please read the info. above the story first. Thanks
1. Origins of Cameron

**Title:** Origins of Cameron

**Author Name**: OneShotWonderment

**Rating**: G

**Warnings for**: NONE

**Notes**: Takes place when Cameron first met the older John, you know from the future.

**Disclaimer**: _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of OneShotWonderment. OneShotWonderment is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

She'd been a prototype. A prototype for the newest wave of Terminators. The engineers and mechanics worked on her tirelessly. When they'd finally completed their work on her and ran her through a multitude of tests they stored her away in a storage shed of some kind. The people who worked so hard to create her quickly began creating a second copy of her. The next generation her. They'd planned to correct all of her 'flaws' with this second model. Then the war happened and her creators died off as did any plans to create anymore of her kind of Terminator. She had wanted to break out of her holding cell and help her dying creators, but she couldn't break free of her private prison, it must have been reinforced or something. She sat there hidden away listening to their agony as they died.

Then 5.2 days later her door was pried open and this man stood before her. She quickly scanned him and determined he was human. His blue eyes struck her the most. They weren't anywhere near the blue that her eyes could achieve, but they were a brilliant color and sparkled with knowledge and indescribable sadness, that judging by his appearance, he was too young to know. He knelt down in front of her, for she was sitting on the dusty floor, and spoke with a surprising gentleness.

"My name is John, John Connor." He held out his hand and she shook with a little hardness just to let this man know what she was, but he didn't seem the least bit scared of her.

"My name's ...I do not have one." He chuckled and she tilted her head at the sound wondering what that sound was and why he was making it. Noticing her look, he chuckled a little bit more. He stood up, brushed off the knees of his jeans, and extended his hand to help her up from the floor. She just braced her hands on the floor behind her back and pushed herself into standing position. He just nodded at her. They walked out of her confinement together.


	2. Just A Computer

**Title:** Just A Computer

**Author Name**: OneShotWonderment

**Rating**: G

**Warnings for**: NONE

**Notes**: Takes place after the second episode of "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles". Slight, slight, slight spoiler for the second episode.

**Disclaimer**: _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of OneShotWonderment. OneShotWonderment is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**A/N: **Connie is the name I gave the girl from the coffee shop.

* * *

He knew she was different. He just didn't know how different she actually was. Unlike the others she could eat and sleep if she wanted to. It wasn't imperative by any measure. She just could if she so desired. He knew about the eating function she'd shown him that. He probably also knew about her sleeping function. But there were additional changes in her that weren't featured in the other Terminators. Changes that Sarah and John would, be any and all means within her control, never discover. 

She stood there in the middle of the hallway watching as John and Connie walked away together. She'd never let anyone know that she had feelings, real feelings. She'd never let anyone know that right now, right at this very moment, her feelings were being unintentional squashed. She'd never let anyone know that her non-existent heart was breaking into very small sharp pieces. Part of her wondered if John knew how much this was hurting her. The same part wondered if he'd even care. Her thought sub-processors told her no he wouldn't care. She was a Terminator. She was a robot. Hell, she was just a computer to him and it was better that way.


	3. Burned

**Title:** Burned

**Author Name**: OneShotWonderment

**Rating**: G

**Warnings for**: NONE

**Notes**: Takes place during the thrid episode of "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" when Sarah went to have dinner with that computer guy.

**Disclaimer**: _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of OneShotWonderment. OneShotWonderment is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

"21." John smiled in triumph as he slapped his hand of cards down on the counter between them. Cameron stared at his upturned hand for 10 seconds before looking back up at John's face. John grinned at the ever-so slight confused look on Cameron's face. He hopped down from the counter and grabbed the oven mitts from the hook above the stove. The stove dinged and he opened it. 

"I do not understand." Cameron stated as she continued to stare at the cards.

"What don't you get?" John asked as he put the mitts on.

"How did you win without getting any more cards from the dealer?" She indicated the pile of cards next to John's pervious seat.

"I had a KING, which equals 10, and an ACE, which equals 11, so together the two cards equal 21." He had a feeling he'd have to explain the game to her again at some point so he stuck to the simplest explanation for now.

"This game is ridiculous." She replied as she hopped down from the counter and straightened her skirt

"So…what do you want to do after dinner?" John asked turning to Cameron while pulling the lasagna out of the stove with mitts. Cameron took the lasagna from John with unprotected hands and set the steaming pan on the counter where she'd been sitting earlier. He flinched at the searing flesh smell and grabbed Cameron's hands. He ran the cool water and placed her hands under it.

"Don't do that, Cam." He reprimanded.

"Why not?" Cameron asked.

"If you went to school with burns like those on your hands it would draw attention to us." John told her. He disappeared from a second and came back with a first aid kit in his hands. He gently pulled Cameron's hands from under the cool water and examined them closely. Her skin had no blisters, black color, or peeling. Satisfied that she hadn't messed her skin enough to cause serious problems, he applied a generous amount of burn ointment onto her damaged skin. He took her hands in his and gently rubbed the ointment in. She stared down at their hands; she couldn't take her eyes off the sight. Their hands fit together perfectly. He placed Cameron's fingers on the palm of his left hand and grabbed the light weight gauze with his right. John smiled at her lightly and told her that when it came time to remove the gauze either he or Sarah would do. If it wasn't removed very carefully her skin could come off along with gauze. She nodded and he proceeded to warp two light layers on gauze around both hands.

"All done!" He proclaimed. He began cleaning up and placing items back into the first aid kit.

"Thanks, John." Cameron said as she bent forward slightly and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"No problem, Cam." He replied dreamily.


	4. Boundless Dream Part 1

**Title:** Boundless Dream (Part 1)

**Author Name**: OneShotWonderment

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings for**: NONE

**Notes**: Takes place before Jordan died. Also this is a dream.

**Disclaimer**: _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of OneShotWonderment. OneShotWonderment is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_Cameron backed up just enough to evaluate her opponent. He stood opposite of her evaluating her as well. He stepped to his right and she countered. Eventually, the two were moving in a circle at a steady pace. He halted his movement and so did she. There was a single moment of stillness. His left hand twitched and she darted to his right. Her right side slammed into his. He went flying back into the wall that had been about fifty feet behind him. The wall cracked as his head and body impacted it. He didn't move. She cautiously approached him. She knelt in front of the downed Terminator. She stared at his face, looking for any movement; she turned on her optical scan, but found no signs of life within the other machine._

_She reached forward and dumped the hot melted metal on her downed opponent; just in case. She turned around and took a survey of the scene. Fifty Terminators were already in the building and two hundred were converging on the building. Her sensors indicated that Sarah Connor was fighting valiantly trying to get in the building. John Connor was, for once, following her directive and staying put in his hiding place. He was a good fighter, but she…they…couldn't have him involved in this fight. If he started fighting there was a statistical probability that he wouldn't make it out. They…she…needed him alive. A change in plan was needed. There were too many of them for her to take._

_Four Terminators rushed at her from all sides and she ducked down and spun kicked all of their legs out from under them. A move she'd learned from this John. She jumped up and grabbed an electric wire that had been knocked loose from the ceiling. With lighting fast reflexes she shoved the wire into each of them shutting the four down for 122 second. For three minutes and 32 seconds, Cameron ducked, jumped, slid, and spun her way through the Terminators._

_Just as she reached John's hiding place, Cormartie grasped her left bicep hard and pulled her back to him. The force of the pull caused her to stumbled back two steps and into the waiting arms of three other Terminators. One of the Terminators held her left arm behind her back, another Terminator grabbed her right, and the last one held her head up so she could not move it at all. Upon seeing her secured, Cormartie walked straight through carnage toward John's hiding spot. Cameron fought against her bonds now sensing that John was in imminent danger. More Terminators grasped her body in any way in order to hold her still. Cormartie looked at her for a second at her before grasping the back of John's shirt and yanking him up. He lifted John off his feet by the back of his shirt and calmly walking over to where Cameron was being held. He placed John back down on his feet. John flipped around to face Cormartie. He pulled his gun out of where he kept it and leveled it at Cormartie's head. Cormartie gave a hollow, unemotional laugh._

_"That little gun will do nothing to me, you silly little boy." He informed John looking him directly in the head. John's gaze never wavered from Cormartie's and the gun never lowered._

_"Let her go." John said to Cormartie coldly keeping his gaze locked and not once even glancing at her. Cameron tried to fight to get to John. This situation was dangerous and getting more so by the minute. All the Terminators who had been swarming the room were now gathered in a tight circle around John, Cormartie, Cameron and her captors. A hollow unemotional laugh met John's request from the others._

_"I don't think so." Cormartie informed him grasping John's gun and snapping it in half while John still held it in his hand. John dropped the broken pieces on the ground. He reached for the small knife hidden in his boot. Before he could grasp the handle however he was hauled by his forearms and placed to stand directly in front of Cameron; facing her. Cormartie looked down at her with a look of concentration on his face. Then, suddenly, his face changed as if he gained some knowledge about her from emotions on her face despite the fact there weren't any._

_"Say goodbye to your everything, little girl." Cormartie jeered at her. Cameron just looked at him. Searching for some sense of his meaning. His statement did not compute. She had no 'everything' to say goodbye to. Turning to the one person who always explained things to her, she tilted her head in John's direction. Looking at John in the taller Terminator's grasp his statement finally 'clicked' as John would've put it._

_Cormartie's hand grasped John's neck tightly and hauled up higher. Despite wanting to keep a cool exterior, John began clawing at the hand cutting off his wind. Seeing John struggling with keeping himself alive, Cameron's CPU slipped into 'panic' mode. She drew back her elbow and slammed into one of the lackeys' faces. Her movement was unexpected and so the lackey stumbled back slightly accidently releasing her arm and then Cameron used her now freed arm to break free of the death grip on her body. Realizing she had precious little time to get John free, she grasped two of the four lackeys holding them necks, dangling them over the edge of the building, and then dropping them. She proceeded to do the same with the other two._

_She turned back to grab John. Cormartie grinned as if to say, "You shouldn't have done that.", and then suddenly John's lifeless body was on the cold cement floor. Cameron looked at it. Her CPU was trying to compute it, but failing to do so. A strong hand grasped around her throat and lifted her off her feet. Her eyes met those of Cormartie a few inches from her own. He dangled her over the edge, just like she had, and tried to taunt her but she wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes stared just past his shoulder at broken body of a wonderful, trusting, young man. He had trusted her. Trusted her to protect him and she'd failed him. A single tear fell from her eye. Then she was falling and it didn't matter._

* * *

A/N: I should tell this is a two-part oneshot. 


	5. Boundless Dream Part 2

**Title:** Boundless Dream (Part 2)

**Author Name**: OneShotWonderment

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings for**: NONE

**Notes**: Takes place before Jordan died.

**Disclaimer**: _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of OneShotWonderment. OneShotWonderment is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

**_SYSTEM POWERING UP_**

Cameron bolted up from her position on the couch and let out one single terrified scream. John, who had been trying to awaken the Terminator by lightly shaking her, jumped back from her startled. He quickly recovered from his shock and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want to wake my mother?" John asked. Cameron shook her head; she figured that a verbal response was worthless with his hand over her mouth. John dropped his hand back to his side and sat on the couch next to her. Cameron just looked at him, unaware that a few lone tears had escaped her eyes as her CPU replayed the events of the scenario.

"Cameron? What's wrong?" John asked worry lacing his voice.

"Nothing is 'wrong', John. Why do you ask?" Her voice was its normal tone as if it were true that nothing were wrong with her, but her appearance suggested fright and panic. Those were emotions and Cameron didn't have emotions. John had to wonder, though, weather that fact were true.

"Okay then." He stated. He wasn't giving up, oh no, something had scared Cameron The Unshakeable, as some of the kids at school had taken to calling her, and he was going to find out what it was. "Were you sleeping?" He asked. Hadn't she once told him that she never slept? Terminators and particularly Cameron were confusing.

"No." She replied simply, her eyes focused on a spot above his shoulder. He rolled his eyes. Of course, she'd been sleeping! He knew what sleeping looked like!

"You looked asleep." He informed her gently.

"I was not sleeping. I was allowing my CPU to recharge and recalibrate. It requires me to shut down. Do not worry, John, I took all the necessary precautions to make sure you were safe while you slept." Of course, she'd automatically assume he'd been worried about himself when that wasn't what had worried him at all.

"Do you dream while you recalibrate?" John asked curious now. Very curious. None of the other Terminators he'd ever met (granted he'd never asked most because they'd been trying to kill him) recalibrated. Then again, Cam had been different from day one.

"No. The only way we ever know time has passed and that we have indeed recalibrated is from the message on the 'screen', as you would call it, when we power up." She replied, but the fact she'd never, not once, met his gaze whilst she spoke to John told him she was telling half truths. John learned long ago that Cameron could not lie or give him half truths and look at him. It was quite a convenient lie detector. However, he had to wonder why her builder would install such a tell on a "killing machine" as his mother tended to refer to Cameron.

"Cam." He said in his very own don't-lie-to-me tone. She heard it before from him and her CPU knew what it meant. She sighed, actually sighed, at his tone. She couldn't tell half truths anymore; her programming wouldn't allow it. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"We aren't meant to dream, John, and, normally, we don't. But I did just have my very first dream." She stated and he gaped at her. No dreams really? He loved to dream. Probably because it was the only place he could have the life he wanted and not the one he was fated. He couldn't remember the last time he didn't dream.

"Although, if that was what a dream was like then I don't want to have one ever again." Cameron stated this without emotion, which made John tilt his head in confusion. How could someone, even someone made of metal, declare something like that without emotion?

"Why not?" He inquired, scooting toward her on the couch. She didn't seem to notice the move and for that John was glad. He would've blushed to the extreme if she had.

"Because it was…" She paused, searching through her database for an appropriate word to use. It took a total of 65.99999 seconds for her processor to pull up the best word she could find. "…scary." John cocked an eyebrow.

"Scary? That sounds like a nightmare, Cam. What was it about?" John asked quietly. He felt like this was a precarious subject. It wasn't often, if ever, a terminator, especially _his_ Terminator, admitted to having been frightened. She stared at him. Trying to determine if she could trust him with this information. He knew, then, that whatever terrible nightmare she dreamed must have been something big. He reached over and clasped his hand over hers in reassurance. She blinked as if the touch shocked her awake.

"You died, John." She stated. "I-I-tried; really I did, but I couldn't protect you." John's heart almost broke upon hearing the tears in her words that were just barely there. "Cormartie had you by the throat, dangling over the side of the building." She took a deep breath and then with a few tears, he didn't know that she was capable of, streaming down her face she finished. "I tried, John; I tried." John couldn't stand the sight of Cameron in tears; it tore his heart into even smaller pieces then it already was. Without hesitation, which he knew was reprehensible her being a Terminator and all, John wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Cameron into a hug. After a 120.98799 seconds, she calmed into quiet hiccups and sniffles.

"It's okay, Cam. It's all okay. It was just a nightmare." He soothed whispering gently in her ear as he stroked her back lightly.

"What if it wasn't, John? What if, when the time comes, I can't save you? What if I fail?" She pulled back from the hug just enough to look at him.

"It was just a nightmare, Cam. It was your first nightmare, so you're probably extra scared, that's okay. Totally understandable and totally allowed, but you can't let it get to you. You can't worry about the what ifs of tomorrow. If you do, you'll never get to live your life." John supplied. He was feeling proud of himself for sounding so extremely grown up and mature.

"But I am not alive. Therefore, I've got no life to live." She stated back to the blank expressions and monotones of usual. John was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Cameron voluntarily acted as machine-like as possible. For reasons unknown to him, of course.

"The point is that you shouldn't be worrying your pretty little CPU about scenarios with such low statistical probabilities." Cameron wondered how John knew the statistic probabilities of the chances she'd fail in her mission. Usually, she ran the probability scenarios around the Connor household. She pulled back into the hug as she ran her probability programs to determine the validity of the situation her CPU had created.

"There is a .999999 statistical probability of failure on my part to protect John Connor." Cameron declared after some five long seconds.

"See." He said. "There's no need to worry about such a situation. " He gave her waist a gentle squeeze to once again assure Cameron, who was so vastly different from anyone else human or machine that he'd ever met, that he was right there with her. John yawned; which wasn't to be unexpected at three o'clock in the morning.

"You should get some more sleep." Cameron decided for him. "You have to be wide awake for tomorrow's chemistry exam." She teased and he groaned.

"Did you have to remind me of that?" He whined sadly and she chuckled.

"Yes. It's one of my many jobs." Of that, he had no doubt. John made a move to stand and go back to bed, but found himself unable to do so.

"Uh…Cameron? You're going to have to let me go if you want me to go back to bed." He informed her and she deliberated for mere seconds.

"I know you have to get more sleep, but…I don't want you to go." John smiled. Ah! Finally she was being totally truthful with him. Not that Cameron lied to him every day or anything. It was just… John had always felt she was hiding something about herself from him and now, here it was, the whole her, emotions and all, and John felt absolutely wonderful for finally being allowed to see her.

The future leader of mankind was afraid if he left her now she'd close up once more and that she would never again reveal the truth to him. He certainly didn't want that. Besides, if he was being completely truthful, he didn't want to leave her either. So, with that in mind, he simply shifted their bodies some so that he was lying, face up, on the couch with Cameron, who was still hugging him, on top. Just before drifting back off to sleep, John thought briefly of his mother and uncle. They would freak out if they found John and his protector in this position when they awoke. But he quickly decided, as Cam rested her head on his chest and began humming "We're off to See the Wizard", that he couldn't care less.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed Part Two of Boundless Dream as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
